To transmit signals in relation with applications of high frequency, video signals, and cable television systems, a coaxial cable connector is provided in the system for connecting at least one coaxial cable in order to accomplish the transmission of signal. With the significant progress in developing different types of electronic products, due to the concerns of frequency stabilization and reduction of transmission loss for signal transmission, coaxial cable connectors that have various specifications and mated coaxial cables have been developed for different types of electronic devices, in order to provide effective isolation against external interference.
A conventional coaxial cable connector comprises a central conductor, of which the structure of connection is composed of a pair of spring plates, which are respectively positioned on the upper and lower side to clamp an internal conductor of a coaxial cable therebetween. However, such a pair of spring plates is not mechanically strong enough to securely clamp the internal conductor of the coaxial cable, whereby it often occurs that the transmission of signal is unstable or even interrupted. Also, the clamped internal conductor of the coaxial cable may be easily pulled off.
Further, a variety of coaxial cables are available in the market and different coaxial cables have internal conductors that may be of different diameters. If poorly structured, the central conductor of the conventional coaxial cable connector, when put into mating engagement with an internal conductor of a coaxial cable, is susceptible to over-expansion of the connection structure of the central conductor, which often leads to resilient fatigue and improper clamping of the internal conductor of the coaxial cable by the connection structure.
Thus, the present invention aims to provide an improved structure of central conductor of coaxial cable connector, which enhances lamping force, increases contact area, and improves resiliency limit so as to realize excellent engagement between conductors.